renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken
Chicken is the name given to the uncooked and apparently sentient chicken whom Stimpy fell in love with and married in the episode "I Love Chicken". She was eaten by Ren at the end of the episode. Appearance As a chicken, Chicken is yellow, with yellow wings, bones that function as legs, and a plucked neck that also functions as a mouth with which she is able to make expressions. After being ground up by Ren, Chicken became a long link of pink chicken sausages carried around on a plate. Although never stated, it is possible that Chicken may be female, as Chicken is often portrayed as such. For her wedding to Stimpy, Chicken wore a white, ruffled gown. Personality Chicken's personality is unknown, although Chicken is shown to love and care for Stimpy. Chicken was the one to propose the marriage between them and carried Stimpy into the house after their honeymoon. Her attitude towards Ren is unknown, although she may dislike him, due to his constant attempts to try and eat her. Plot Chicken only appeared in the episode, "I Love Chicken". After work one day, Ren returned home with some groceries and tells Stimpy to cook dinner. While sorting the groceries, Stimpy comes upon Chicken and began to prepare her, before she grabs his hand and the two have love at first sight. The pair began to kiss and embrace, until Ren finds them, horrified. After demanding dinner, Stimpy refuses and reveals the engagement of the pair. They leave the house to drive to Las Vegas and get married. After a honeymoon, the pair return, with Ren still demanding to cook her. Stimpy says that they were tired of the long drive and they went to bed. That night, Ren kidnaps Chicken and replaces her with a football. He nearly succeeds in cooking Chicken in the oven until Stimpy comes and rescues her, although she gets burned as a result. Later, Stimpy treats Chicken better than Ren, giving Chicken several of Ren's belongings, such as his slippers and fez. After Stimpy leaves to fetch Ren's pipe, Chicken is kidnapped once again. This time, Ren succeeds in turning her into sausage links thanks to a meat grinder. Stimpy takes her back, being angered at his jealousy. After this, Chicken is reduced to some sausages on a plate, although Stimpy compliments her new form, as he thinks it makes her look tighter and packed. Ren cries, upset that Stimpy is spending more time with Chicken than with him, so Stimpy agrees that they can do whatever Ren wants to do, and Ren's idea is a picnic. At the picnic site, Ren forgets the ketchup and drives home to get it. After waiting all night, Stimpy gets a ride home, getting bored. He comes home to see Ren succeeding in eating Chicken. After five months of crying on the bed, Ren tries to console Stimpy of his 'bereaved chicken widow crap', but after he refuses the apology, Ren orders him to go make them dinner, to which Stimpy reluctantly complies. However, Stimpy soon gets over Chicken, having another love at first meeting with a goat head he was meant to make into a stew, and getting engaged to it, much to Ren's anger. Trivia *According to Ren, Chicken wasn't all that good, as he got bad gas, although she tasted delicious. *Chicken is apparently sentient, since she was able to grab Stimpy's hand, carry him, and read a newspaper. However, she had no voice. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:One-Time Characters Category:Food Characters